Balance Elemental/Strategies
The Fight The Balance Elemental will appear from the Stone of Jas once a player touches it. It begins the fight using Ranged, but will readily switch to other attack types. Like players, there is a small delay when it switches combat styles, and it usually uses that same attack for 3-4 hits in a row. It is advisable to fight it using Ranged or Magic (be careful however, the stat drain will affect your spell casting) and get it stuck on some of the rubble around the room so that it cannot use its melee attack. The Stone of Jas itself can be used as a safespot, and a familiar can be used to block as well. If the Elemental's melee attack is disabled in this way, switching prayer is a lot easier, with the bow and the blue spikes being clear indications of which prayer to use. Food must then only be eaten to replenish the health lost through the stat draining attacks. As of 1 February 2013, the Balance Elemental is quite easy to defeat by a high-level player, and only hits around 200 or so. Although it was claimed that since the EOC the Balance Elemental powers have received a massive increase, and was able to hit up to 5000 with melee and 4500 with ranged or magic, effortlessly killing players who don't take the battle seriously. One tactic is to immediately run to the other side of the Stone of Jas as soon as the Elemental appears and then completely out of its target range. This will allow time to plan a strategy as the player will no longer be targeted and the elemental will simply stand in place allowing for positioning before the first strike. A good tactic for lower levelled players against the elemental is to quickly poison the elemental, and use prayer to protect from its attacks. Every time it loses approximately 1/3 of its health, the elemental will engage in conversation. It will still take poison damage while talking, allowing for it to be beaten with minimal risk. If the conversation is interrupted, however, it will resume attacking, so players should take great care so that their prayer does not run out. Armour with high prayer bonuses can be very useful in prolonging prayer. Strategy Wear Royal dragonhide for armour, with at least 200 dragon bolts (e) or better and a Dragonfire shield. For equipment carry one Prayer potion, one Super restore, one Super attack, Saradomin brew and Super strength. Use a one click-teleport for quick escape. Have a Rune crossbow ready to go and fill the rest of the spaces with sharks. For the melee weapon use an Abyssal Whip, Abyssal Whip Vine, or a Chaotic Rapier. Before touching the stone, drink a dose of each super potion. Summon the Elemental and turn on protect from magic (keep it on). Jump to crossbow when he switches to melee, but beware as he still has his rockthrowing ability. Have your prayer always on, as a well landed melee attack will always hit between''' 3000-5000. If this is the case don't panic, eating food will give the Elemental time for another melee hit that will most likely kill you, so turn your '''Magic or Ranged prayer on, hide from the Elemental to be out of its melee range, and eat. Note: If you die during the battle, your gravestone will appear next to Movario and Darve in the Tears of Guthix cavern. See While Guthix Sleeps for more extensive details on how the elemental fights and how to fight it. #The Balance Elemental talks to the player as if it knows the player. Additionally, it talks in the past tense, using phrases like "used to" and "what you always told me," and also the fact that the player died "a glorious death." Provided that the elemental states that it had attended the player's funeral, it is likely that it was originally human, also that it has travelled through time, and was blessed by Guthix to gain a greater form, such as Fiara and Juna. Juna knew the Balance Elemental was in the temple, and calls you an enemy of Guthix if you tell her you defeated it. It may also mean, however, that it has met the player their past life. #It may also be possible that the Balance Elemental knew the player in a previous life, in which he/she probably had the same looks and personality. Judging by what the elemental says about the player's teachings, he/she most likely would have been Guthixian at the time of his/her death, which would have been at a young age. #The phrase the elemental says at its death is, most likely, part of Guthix's speech at the moment when it became the Balance Elemental and one of the Guardians of Guthix, at a moment when Guthix would be listing its duties as the Guardian of the Stone of Jas, one of which would be to protect it until its death, when it would be blessed with a blissful afterlife back in its "home plane". This may hint that it possibly came from another dimension, like the Mahjarrat or the Goraks. Fast ranged method If a player has a ranged level of at least 70 (players with lower stats may find it a bit longer, but all the easier) players should bring around 150 ruby bolts(e) (more if the player has lower stats) and 100 diamond bolts(e), along with a ranging potion and super restore potions. Saradomin brews may be quite effective, but do not use them during the battle against the tormented demons since they will reduce your boosted stats from the Stone of Jas. Sharks will do enough, however. A rune crossbow should suffice. Immediately after the cutscene of the elemental appearing, do not click "Click here to continue", simply run to the other side of the stone. The elemental will not target you, and wander aimlessly. Drink your Saradomin brew, restore potion and ranging potion (in that order to maximize boost), equip ruby bolts(e) and attack the Balance Elemental. Killing the Elemental this way used to be easy , but since the EOC it has a damage cap of 4500 , a bit less than 10% of its health.It can be still done , but will likely take more than 5 minutes and without prayer the Elemental will crush you in a similar way than TzTok-Jad and now its defence is sightly higher so shots are somewhat likely to miss without at least 80 ranged Melee prayer-switching method This method has been tested within the Dominion Tower. It cannot be done in the quest as the Elemental will detect your current prayer after 2 attacks and change it's battle style A player who has the required Prayer level to use all protection prayers or Deflect curses, and is skilled at switching prayers, can defeat the Balance Elemental without taking any damage. * He or she starts off by running towards the Balance Elemental, protecting against ranged attacks. * The fourth attack in every group of four is a magic-based attack. The player switches to protecting from magic-based attacks, then switches back to protecting against ranged attacks for 3 attacks. If done correctly, the Elemental should be still using his bow. Repeat until the Elemental is defeated. Category:Strategies